Inner Demon
by JessaLin
Summary: A sixteenyearold boy has a fight with his parents before going to a party at his friends house. When he returns home, he finds his parents dead. Sam and Dean investigate the case, but the last person they expect becomes the main suspect.
1. Chapter 1

**Inner Demon**

A young boy, age sixteen, opened his window and climbed down the lattice on the side of his house. He was going to a party with his friends, Andy and Carla. He was apparently sneaking out because his parents didn't approve. In fact, they downright said "No". Being a teenager, he had an argument with his parents, telling them he was responsible enough. But, as you know, his parents wouldn't let him go to a party at 11:00 at night with a bunch of drunks. The boy remembered the argument… "No, Billy, you are not going to that party, and that's final!" Said his father with authority.

"You never trust me, all you do is keep me locked up here while everyone else has fun! Andy and Carla are going!"

"I don't care about your friends, I care about you," said his mom.

"If you really cared about me you'd let me have fun once in a while!" Screamed Billy in anger.

"Go to your room Billy!" His father yelled, and he meant it. Billy gave up and went to his room, slamming the door behind him. He was furious… Billy was crossing the rod now and headed toward a white house with a blue door and windows. Surprisingly, the house was fairly quiet. The only sign of a party at this point were the dozens of cars parked outside. Calm now, Billy rang the doorbell. The best, and most popular football player in their school, Ritchie, answered the door. "Hey, Billy!" Ritchie said, putting Billy into a headlock and giving him a noogie. "Glad you could make it! I thought your parents wouldn't bite."

"Ya, I know," said Billy mysteriously. Standing side by side the two looked like polar opposites. Billy was a delicate 5 foot 3 inches, while Ritchie was an amazing 6 feet 7 inches. Billy had black hair with dark brown highlights form the sun and chocolate brown eyes. Ritchie had blonde hair and blue eyes. Their figures were no different. Billy was slim and had long legs, and Ritchie had an almost hour-glass appearance with all his muscles. Billy walked in and noticed there was at least two dozen people, beer, and only God knows what else.

"I know you'd show!" Said Ritchie gleefully. "Want a beer?" Billy shook his head, knowing sneaking out was as far as he would go.

"No, thanks."

"Hey, Billy!" Yelled Andy from across the room, Carla was with him.

"Hey, guys," said Billy wearily.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy headed for the door at about 11:30, just a half an hour after he got there. "Leaving so soon?" Asked Carla.

"Ya, this isn't my kind of party," said Billy.

"Oh, alright, well I'll see you tomorrow then." Carla said.

"O.k., bye."

A few minutes later, Billy walked through the front door of his house, sneaking in now. He turned on the kitchen light and walked through the living room, tripping over something on the floor. He thought he felt water under his feet. "What the…?" Billy turned on the light on the end table and froze, his eyes pinned to the ground. He couldn't breath, just stare at his dead mom lying on the floor, her throat slit and blood spilled on the floor. A few feet away, his father was on the floor, his back to the couch, head back. Billy backed away, knocking the lamp over… He ran upstairs in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, God," Dean moaned, his head right above the toilet seat.

"I told you not to have that fifth beer." Sam said with an I-told-you-so attitude.

"Shut up," Dean said as he got up and walked into the kitchen. "Dude, where's the coffee?" Dean asked.

"Sorry, finished it up last night, one of us had to be sober." Sam replied as he grabbed the car keys and headed for the door.

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

"To the store, I'll grab you some coffee. Besides, I need to out of here, I'm getting claustrophobic." Sam said with a grin.

"Hey, this hotel room's better than most of the ones you've picked out!" Dean defended.

"At least I pick a hotel, you would rather sleep in the car!" Sam said, waiting for a sarcastic response from his older brother.

"Oh, God." Dean groaned, running into the bathroom.

"Ya, that's what I thought," Sam said quietly as he walked out the door. Dean came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed, his head pounding. He turned the television on to the news, trying to ignore the awful taste in his mouth. "Last night, a local town boy, Billy Bower, came home to find his parents dead in his living room. The police are currently labeling this as a double homicide, and the case remains open for further investigation…" Dean listened to the news reporter, his mind churning, wondering if this was another case for him and Sammy.


	4. Chapter 4

Sammy was in a quaint corner store, buying coffee for his brother, who he was desperately trying to sober up. Sam noticed this was one of those towns that were small enough that everyone knows everyone and everything that happens locally. Sammy was cashing out when he heard a young couple talking to an older couple about a boy named Billy…

"I just can't believe something like this could happen to such a nice boy," the older woman said mournfully.

"I know, and to find you parents… Like that," the younger lady continued her story as Sam finished paying. He walked outside and noticed many police cars down the street.

"I wonder," Sam said. Out of curiosity, he drove down the rode and looked at the scene. Police officers stood around talking and investigating. There was caution tape around the house, apparently this was no joke.

"Hey, you need something," a police officer asked, walking up.

"Um, I was one of Billy's parent's friends… Uh, do you know where Billy is?" Sam asked, uncertain.

"Ya, he was transferred to an orphanage in town." The policeman replied.

"Can I have an address?"

When Sam arrived home, Dean was finally out of bed and dressed. He was on Sam's laptop looking up local deaths. Sam came in and walked quickly over to Dean. Before he could even open his mouth, Dean was talking. "Dude, I think I might have something." Dean started.

"Dean," Sam tried to interrupt.

"Now I know murders happen all the time, but-"

"Dean!"

"-But it usually isn't a coincidence when we're in town, if you know what I mean-"

"Dean!"

"What Sam! I'm trying to tell you something here!" Dean yelled, frustrated.

"Ya, I know, Billy Bower, I picked this up at the orphanage he's at." Sam said, handing him a list of names. Billy Bower was circled in red. "It was the only Billy I could find that was recently put in," Sam explained, catching Dean up.

"How the Hell did you figure all this out!" Dean said.

"I'm good," Sam said with a grin.

"Alright, where's my coffee, we got work to do." Dean said with a tired sigh. Here we go again, Dean thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was finally out of bed and dressed. He was on Sam's laptop looking up local deaths. Sam came in and walked quickly over to Dean. Before he could even open his mouth, Dean was talking.

"Dude, I think I might have something." Dean started.

"Dean," Sam tried to interrupt.

"Now I know murders happen all the time, but-"

"Dean!" "-But it usually isn't a coincidence when we're in town, if you know what I mean-"

"Dean!"

"What Sam! I'm trying to tell you something here!" Dean yelled, frustrated.

"Ya, I know, Billy Bower, I picked this up at the orphanage he's at." Sam said, handing him a list of names. Billy Bower was circled in red. "It was the only Billy I could find that was recently put in," Sam explained, catching Dean up.

"How the Hell did you figure all this out!" Dean said.

"I'm good," Sam said with a grin.

"Alright, where's my coffee, we got work to do." Dean said with a tired sigh. Here we go again, Dean thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam took a deep breath and got out of the car, following his brother to the orphanage. It was an apartment-like home, with various rooms, play areas, and a dining area. Sam never liked orphanages; it was a place for outcasts and he felt it was wrong. But, in this case, for a kid with nowhere to go, he guessed it was a good thing to have. Sam and Dean went to the counter and a middle aged woman smiled at them.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, this is Dean, I'm Sam. We're looking for Billy Bower," Sam replied. "We were friends of his parents."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you loss. Follow me, Billy is in his room right now. You can imagine how devastated he is." She said gently.

"How, exactly did his parents die?" Asked Sam as casually as he could.

"Their throats were slit, Billy found them." She replied with sorrow in her voice. "What I don't understand is why anyone would want to hurt them. They were so loved in our Community. They never did anything except help others." She said as she led them up a flight of stairs and to a room. The door was closed. The lady knocked a few times, gently. "Billy, a couple of your parents friends would like to talk to you… Go in wen you want," she said, walking back down the stairs. Dean and Sam looked at each other nervously. Then, Dean pushed open the door and walked in as Sam followed. Billy was in a chair, his knees tucked up in the fetal position. He was staring out a window and it was apparent he had been crying.

"Hi, Billy," Sam said sitting down in the chair across from him. Dean sat in a chair next to Sam. "I'm Sam, this is Dean. We came to talk about what happened last night." Sam said. Billy's eyes began to weld with tears.

"I killed them," he said, his voice quavering.

"Billy, why would you say that. This wasn't you fault." Dean said.

"I should have been there, if I didn't sneak out to go to some stupid party that I only stayed at for half an hour, anyway, this wouldn't of happened." Billy said, crying now. Sam looked at Dean, hopelessly. "I willed it to happen, I was so angry at them, and now look!" Billy cried as he buried his face in his knees and began to rock back and forth.

"Billy, you can't blame yourself." Sam said comfortingly. "You couldn't of done anything." Billy continued to sob and Dean motioned Sam to step aside.

"Sam, I really don't think this is our thing. I mean, this is a murder for the police to handle, not us." Dean said in a whisper. "Besides, you didn't get any weirdo visions or nightmares did you?" Dean asked searchingly. Billy stopped crying and looked up.

"No, but I got a weird vibe." Sam said desperately.

"Dude, you're gonna kill me, you know that. You're just gonna kill me." Dean said tiredly.

"You have nightmares too?" Billy asked from across the room. Sam and Dean peered over at him.

"Why, you do too?" Sam asked, shocked.

"I dream about weird things."

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Like this monster with yellow eyes." Billy replied.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, so what if this kid is one of those psychics. What are we supposed to do about it? Lay some voodoo mojo on him or something?" Dean asked Sam. They were back at the hotel. Billy was with them. After he found out about what Sam and Dean did, he couldn't stay at the orphanage. Sam and Dean knew they needed him and that he could be in serious danger, so they snuck him out through the back of the orphanage. With the police probably on their tails, they had to figure this out fast.

"You do realize we are kidnappers right now, don't you?" Sam replied as he surfed the web for any plausible answer as to what they were dealing with.

"Dude, that is seriously the least of our problems right now." Dean said, peering over at Billy. He was sitting in the fetal position on Dean's bed. "This kid is not only traumatized, but he just found out that the monsters under his bed could very well be real!" Dean whispered harshly to Sam. Sam was in his own little world; he had totally turned Dean out. What kind of demon slits a couple of throats and leaves? Sam thought.

"Hello, anyone in there?" Dean asked.

"Well, I don't' see you doing anything productive." Sam said, aggravated.

"I say we just go back to the house and wait for the damn thing to show up again." Dean said. Typical, he's always willing to jump headfirst into a pot of boiling water, Sam thought.

"That's a great idea Dean, lets go after something that we have no idea what it is!" Sam said and went to sit down when he was thrown across the room by some invisible force.

"Sam!" Dean screamed as he too was thrown against a wall, and landed hard on his side next to Sam. They tried to get up, but something they couldn't see was pushing them down. Then they saw it. A demon appeared out of nowhere in a cloud of smoke, out of nowhere, with deep red eyes and nail-like claws. He almost appeared wolf-like. "Sam, the gun!" Dean shouted. Sam reached for the gun next to him, but he couldn't move. His fingers were just inches away, but it was too late. The demon was in front of them, ready to strike.

"No!" Billy screamed from behind him. The demon, surprised, turned around quickly. "Don't hurt them!" Billy yelled, shaking. The demon had fury in his eyes, but then he kneeled and bowed his head. Billy stood, shocked and the demon went up in black ash and went right into Billy.


	8. Chapter 8

When Billy woke up, his whole body ached and he could hear Dean and Sam talking in the other room. "Dude, that damn thing went right into the kid, if that's not messed up, I don't' know what is." Dean said.

"Ya, but the weird thing is, Billy's not possessed. If he was the holy water we sprayed him with would've burned him." Sam said, pacing back and forth nervously.

"Dude, seriously, stop pacing. Your freaking me out." Dean said.

"So if the demon isn't possessing him, what is he doing inside him." Sam continued, ignoring Dean.

"I don't know, it's weird. I mean not just our kind of weird either. I mean this is the kind of weird you only get when you go to Canada. Every possession we've dealt with is usually straightforward. Revenge, hatred, or just pure evil, but in every case, the demon never just stayed inside the victim for no reason." Dean replied. Sam looked at him oddly.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Dean, what if…" Sam began.

"What if what?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes.

"What if this demon is a part of him. I mean it did obey him, which usually isn't what demons do. And it could be tied to his emotions, which means. His parents…" Sam looked at Dean with fear.

"Wait, you're saying this kid killed his parents, with some kind of 'Inner demon' or something?" Dean asked.

"Not necessarily kill them, he was just angry at them, and he apparently doesn't know how to control it, or even know it's there." Sam said. Dean looked at him with curiosity.

"What?" Sam asked. Dean got up suddenly and grabbed their dad's journal off a nearby table.

"Ha!" Dean said with pride. "Dad has articled in here about 'inner demons' that people are born with. According to these 'supernatural finders' some people are born with inner demons that can leave their bodies and commit acts in their host's subconscious." Dean explained.

"Really, how do you get rid of it?" Sam asked. Before Dean could reply, Billy was standing in the doorway, his eyes wide with fear.


	9. Chapter 9

"Billy, no, it wasn't your fault. You can't control it." Sam said, doing his best to keep Billy calm. Billy was sobbing uncontrollably because of what he had heard. Dean motioned Sam to come into the other room.

"What?" Sam asked, worried.

"We have to do an exorcism on the kid to get it out." Dean said. Sam looked back at Billy with sympathetic eyes. "Look, Sammy, I know this is hard for you. You've make a bond with the kid, but the sooner we do this, the better, for all of us." Dean said.

"Okay." Sam said slowly. "Lets do it."

After explaining to Billy what was about to take place, Sam was trying ropes around Billy's wrists and ankles. He was in a chair, underneath a pentagram on the ceiling. "Sorry, but I have to tie these kind of tight, okay?" Sam asked. Billy nodded, scared and tired. "It's gonna be okay." Sam said, comfortingly. "I promise." Sam got up and stood outside the pentagram next to Dan, and opened up to a spell.

"Do you want me to do it?" Dean asked.

"No" Sam replied. "I got it." Sam started the spell. After Sam finished the spell, a shockwave knocked them backwards and into the wall. Sam sat up slowly, and laid a hand on dean's shoulder.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asked. Dean's reply was a painfilled groan as he rolled over slowly. Sam got up quickly and ran over to Billy. "Billy." Sam said, untying Billy from the chair. "Billy, come on, say something." Sam said pulling him out of the chair and laying him on the floor, holding his head in his arms. He wasn't breathing. "Billy…" Sam was getting scared now. Dean was sitting up now, looking at them. "Billy…" Sam said. "Please, don't…" Sam said. Suddenly, Billy started to cough, gasping for air. "Thank God." Sam said, sitting him up and looking at Dean grateful of his decision.


	10. Chapter 10

All three were at the orphanage again, where it had all began. Billy had explained to the police that he had ran away after Sam and Dean had exited the building through the back of the building, and ran into Sam and Dean a day later where they had brought him back. This time was different, though, in that a couple was here to foster, and maybe even adopt Billy. "We'll take good care of him." Said the young lady who stood next to her husband.

"Ya, we know." Said Dean, smiling.

"Thanks." Said Sam, "for giving him a home."

"Thank you." Billy said, giving Sam a hug. Dean shook Billy's hand and nodded, smiling.

"Take care of yourself, and if you ever need anything, you have my number." Sam said. Dean and Sam left the orphanage, satisfied with their work.

"Why did you get so attached to that kid anyway?" Dean asked Sam.

"I don't know why, do I have to have a reason to want to save someone's life?" Sam asked.

"Just when I want you too." Dean said, smirking. "Seriously, you were ready to die for that kid." Dean said.

"So, your point being?" Sam asked, aggravated.

"No point, just curiosity." Said Dean coolly.

"Since when do you want to talk?" Sam asked. Dean didn't reply. Sam started to walk faster, but Dean grabbed his arm and swung in front of him.

"My point is that I'd rather you didn't throw yourself in front of a bullet for a complete stranger. There had to be a reason." Dean said.

"I don't know. I guess I just-. I just felt like, in a way, I was like that kid. I know what he's going through." Sam replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, confused.

"I'm fighting myself too, Dean. You know what dad said, the yellow-eyed demon has plans for me. I could turn into one of those things, maybe even hurt people." Said Sam.

"Sammy, listen to me, you're not gonna turn into one of those things, ever, okay? I know you better than anyone else, it's just not possible." Dean said. Somehow, Dean's wacko tactics comforted Sam, and he forced a smile, and they both walked down the street to the car.

"Besides," Dean said in the distance, "you're too much of a cuddly teddy bear to hurt anyone."

**Thanks for reading my second story. I know the some of the chapters were only a few sentences in length, and the overall story wasn't long, but I plan to improve that aspect in my next story. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you have any advice or comments for me, please leave a review.**


End file.
